Malfoy and the Mudblood
by Cariad19
Summary: Hermione Granger has a crush on Draco Malfoy but never tells anyone. After Draco finds her crying and apologizes a friendship begins and leads to a forbidden romance. How will they keep it a secret from their friends? Will they ever tell their friends? Will they be able to get over the past? I suck at summaries. Please read, favourite and review! :) *WARNING!*. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

_Mudblood. Mudblood. Mudblood._

The harsh words echo in my mind, slitting deep wounds into my heart. I know it's silly, I've heard it being shouted at me, especially from the Slytherin's. But when it comes from one specific Slytherin's mouth it cuts deeper. You'd think I would be used to him calling me mean names, and I am, but it still hurts. I've researched it thoroughly and know every single thing there is to know about the word, what it means, its history and the name of the first Wizard that ever spoke it. I don't usually cry but today I couldn't stop myself. Quietly sobbing I mentally scold myself for letting myself cry over something the ferret and his minions called me a thousand times before. But today was different, today they not only mentally hurt me but they also physically hurt me.

Crabbe and Goyle started pushing me around and threw my books on the floor. I was more pissed that they almost broke the books, they aren't even mine they're from the Library for Merlin's sake! Madam Pince is going to be so disappointed in me. Anyway I'm getting off topic. They kept shoving me until Malfoy shouted at them to stop. At first I thought maybe he cared, my heart stopped and I could do nothing but stare at the blonde headed boy walking towards. But then he looked at me and sneered and I knew he wasn't doing this for me; he was doing it so his minions wouldn't get in trouble. Knowing that he didn't care hurt, I don't know why it hurt so much. Why should I care that he didn't like me? It's not like I like him or anything. He's a mean, selfless, arrogant, prejudiced jerk. Yet I still can't seem to stop my heart hammering against my rib cage whenever he's near me. I'll never tell anyone though, not even my best friends Harry and Ron. They'd go ballistic and probably send me straight to Pomfrey thinking I'd been cursed or gone mental.

'Granger? ' A deep voice startles me and I look up to see none other than Draco Malfoy looking at me with his grey eyes with a bored expression on his face.

'Go away Malfoy!' I try to shout but my voice cracks, my throat dry from sobbing. He slowly moves towards as if I'm a scared cat and he doesn't want me to run away. As he slowly approaches me my heart starts hammering harder. Why did I have to react like this to his presence?

'Why are you crying?' he whispers quietly, almost too quiet for me to hear.

'Why do you care?!' I snap at him. Why would he care if I'm crying? It's not like we're friends. He hates me and my friends.

'That's something I ask myself everyday Granger' he mumbles under his breath so quietly I wouldn't of heard it if we hadn't of been so close. What does he mean by that? Surely he doesn't care about me? How could the sex god Slytherin care for a muggle-born in Gryffindor house. He must be trying to trick me; he's probably going to pretend to care and then laugh with all his friends about how stupid I was to think he cared.

'Go away' I scream looking away from him, not trusting myself to look at him and not feel guilty not telling him. Suddenly soft strong fingers touch my chin and lift my head up to face the gorgeous blonde. He gently wipes the fallen tears off my cheek using the pad of his thumb. I gasp at the contact, I expected his skin to feel cold but instead their hot and leave a trail of burning warmth where his fingers have been. He leans forward and presses a soft kiss on my forehead. My brain is no longer functioning properly and all I can think of is his lips on my head, so soft and gentle I could hardly feel it. Why was he being so kind and sweet? Didn't he hate me?

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've ever said to you. For everything I ever did to you. I know you're crying because of me. It kills me to see you cry especially because I hurt you. I'm so sorry Hermione' He whispers against my forehead and I can feel his hot breath dancing on my skin. When has he ever said sorry? What does this mean? I try to come up with a response but all I can do is sit there with my eyes closed trying to figure out what's happening. When I open my eyes again he's no longer there and there's no trace that he ever was there. Was I imagining him here? Was he really sorry? Why had he kissed me?


	2. Chapter 2

**_So sorry it took so long for me to post the next chapter! I've been so busy with revision and work i just haven't had time. I'll try my best to get the next chapter done soon! Please review :)!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Bzzzzzzzzzzz_

Groaning I roll over and snatch up my wand muttering the spell to turn off my alarm. Sighing I push the thick red blanket off my body and stretch out my still sleeping limbs. I think back to the previous night's events and sigh in frustration. Why was Draco so nice to me? Why did he kiss my forehead? Why did he wipe away my tears? Why did he apologize? Draco Malfoy does not apologize everyone knows that. These are the questions that have occupied my thoughts since I came back to my dorm; it took me hours to fall asleep due to my mind working in over load trying to figure it out. Wait... did I call him Draco?! Since when did I call him Draco? Oh Merlin I'm so confused. If Harry and Ron hear me calling him by his first name they'll think I like him, which I don't. I think. Oh who am I kidding? Of course I like him! I'd be stupid not to, and I Hermione Granger am definitely not stupid. Why couldn't he just leave me alone last night? Then I wouldn't be so confused. What did he mean '' that's something I ask myself everyday Granger.'' He couldn't care about me, a muggle born Gryffindor could he? Of course he doesn't. He could get any girl he wanted, so why would he care about me? It's absurd! Perhaps he just felt guilty. Yes that must be it. Boys are so confusing. I definitely can't tell Harry and Ron about what happened last night; they'd go ballistic if they knew that Crabbe and Goyle pushed me. They'd only go and do something stupid and end up injured or worse, expelled! I can just imagine Molly Weasley shouting at Ron for getting himself expelled! I can see his face getting redder than his hair. I snigger myself at the thought. A groggy voice interrupts my thoughts making me jump.

"Mione? What are you laughing at?"

"Merlin Ginny you almost gave me a heart attack! It's nothing Ginny, go back to sleep you still have another hour before it's time for you to get up" I reply trying to calm my thumping heart after being scared half to death. The soft snores that come from my right let me know that she has already fallen back to sleep. I slip out of bed and start the routine of spells to tame my mane of hair.

As I step through the giant wooden doors I can't help but look towards the Slytherin table to look for the gorgeous blonde. To my disappoint he isn't there. Mentally scolding myself for allowing myself to look for him after forbidding myself whilst getting ready to look for him. So caught up in my thoughts I don't notice Harry and Ron sat down. "Hermione!" I instantly snap out of my thoughts and look around and catch Harry waving at me. I quickly sit down beside him on the bench opposite Ron and instantly scrunch my nose up in disgust at Ron eating like a pig, again.

"Really Ronald? Can't you for once use cutlery to eat your food. And leave some for the rest of us!" I scold him in a disgusted stern voice. However to my annoyance he just grins with food left in his mouth and some falls onto the table.

"That is disgusting Ronald Weasley! Don't you have any manners?" Just as I finish my sentence a flying paper bird lands in front of me. Immediately I picture Draco's face in my head and my heart starts beating hard against my chest. But of course it can't be him. Can it? Carefully unfolding it with my trembling hands I ignore Harry and Ron asking who it's from and what it says. The handwriting is neat and I instantly know its Draco's. I read the note over and over taking in every letter.

_Meet me in the restriction section, alone. DM x_

I know I shouldn't go, for all I know it could be a trap. But curiosity got the better of me and I mumble an excuse to Harry and Ron before quickly rushing out of the Great Hall.

Nervously biting my bottom lip I make my way towards the old wooden door that leads to my favourite place; the library. Conjuring up a hand mirror and check my appearance. I have no make-up on like always, I don't like wearing make-up. It takes too much time, time I could be spending on reading. My hair is still bushy but has calmed down over the years and now big curls cascade down to the middle of my back. I don't know why I'm so nervous; it's just Dr-Malfoy! I see him every day but today things are different now I know that. Letting out a shaky breath I run my hands over my skirt, drying my sweaty palms and enter the library. Careful not to attract attention to myself I sneakily walk towards our meeting point; the restricted section. I know lt's not my first time being in the restricted section due to going there with Harry and Ron lots of times but I still feel wrong doing something that breaks the rules. Which is absurd really considering I've done it countless of times before. As soon as I spot his blonde hair my heart beasts faster and my hands sweat even more. I take a moment to look at him, he seems nervous. Is he nervous to see me? Or is he scared to be caught with a Mudblood? He turns and sees me there and a small smile creeps its way onto his face. I don't think I've ever seen him smile, I've seen him smirk plenty of times but never a real smile. He's the first to break the silence.

"You came"

"I did. What is it you wanted to talk to me about Malfoy?" I ask glad that my voice doesn't stutter.

"Call me Draco" he replies staring at my face like he's trying to memorize each part.

"Ok… what is it you wanted to talk to me about _Draco_? I repeat emphasizing his names.

"I like you" he blurts out making me gasp and open my mouth to form a perfect 'o' shape.

"I've liked you since I first saw you. You're beautiful, kind, the smartest witch I've ever known. You're strong, determined and I can't get you off my mind. And I know you probably hate me, I've been an ass to you. I hated being so mean to you. I am so sorry, please forgive me?!" he says in one breath and I stand there paralyzed unable to move or think. After what seems like a life time but was probably only a few moments, Draco speaks again.

"Hermione say something." he pleads searching my face for an answer.

"I don't hate you." I whisper not trusting my voice. He walks over to me slowly as if waiting for me to protest or step back. He's standing so close I can feel his body heat and his warm breath on my face. His breath smells of peppermint and I can't help but wonder if his mouth would taste the same. I can feel the heat on my cheeks and I know I'm blushing.

"You don't?" he whispers back. I look up at him through my eyelashes and I get so transfixed in his silver eyes that I can't look away.

"I don't" I whisper back. His breath hitches and his breathing becomes heavier.

"I really want to kiss you." His confession shocks me and my breathing hitches. I lick my dry lips and shock myself with my reply.

"Then kiss me" A flicker of shock passes through his eyes and his right hand reaches up and cups my cheek, just as warm as I remembered. I feel safe, something I haven't felt in a long time. His head lowers to mine and I close my eyes anticipating the kiss I've been dreaming about since first year.


	3. Chapter 3

***WARNING!***

This chapter contains smut.

Please favourite and review!:)

* * *

Chapter 3

The kiss was everything I hoped for. His lips are warm and soft against mine and I can taste the peppermint. His hands are around my waist holding me as close to him as possible and my arms are wrapped around his neck, my fingers running through his hair. I never want this moment to end. His tongue licks my lower lip asking for entrance and without a moments hesitance I part my lips allowing him entry and his tongue enters my mouth. His demanding tongue makes me moan and pull him closer. He nibbles in my lower lip while his long slender fingers start unbuttoning my shirt. Reluctantly pulling away from his mouth I pull his shirt over his head and hastily throw it on the floor. As soon as my shirts halfway undone and my light pink lacy bra is showing Draco moans in the back of his throat. The sound makes me wet and I can't keep my hands off his pale toned abs. Running my hands up his body I lick my lips enjoying the feel of his body.

He pulls down each cup of my bra underneath each breast, pushing them up. He licks his lips and moans once again making my insides burn with the need for him to be in me.

"You have the most beautiful breasts I've ever seen. I have to taste them, please say I can taste them." His voice is husky and I can feel his arousal against my abdomen and the urge to grind against it is too much to resist. I'm aching with need and I'm not sure how much longer I can last without exploding. Using the pad of his thumb he gently rubs my erect nipple, I arch my back pushing my breast further in his hand and close my eyes moaning in pleasure. He brings his mouth onto my neglected breast and his lips encircle my hardened nipple, sucking it slowly making me moan his name. The feel of his erection rubbing against my pussy, his mouth and fingers working my breasts are too much and I know that I won't last much longer. I slide my hands down his chest and push down his trousers and boxers. I slip my one had onto his rock hard enormous erection. Despite his hardness, his skin is soft and the head of his enormous shaft is like velvet. I grip him tightly and slide my hand up and down his long shaft. His breathing instantly becomes heavier, faster and I know he's enjoying it.

"Fuck, don't stop baby." His moan is all the encouragement I need and I start sliding my hand faster. When he removes his mouth from my nipple I moan in protest. He quietens my moan by covering my mouth with his and kisses me passionately. This kiss isn't like the first one its more desperate and I can feel the emotions pouring through the kiss.

One of his hands starts rubbing the inside of my thigh and I bite his lip to stop from moaning. His hand reaches up into my skirt and slips into my matching lacey pink knickers while his other hand starts kneading my breast. One of his long fingers slips into my wet core making me moan into his mouth. His finger smoothly slides in and out of my slick flesh. With every movement more moisture pools in my centre and more heat builds up within me. Draco slips in another finger and starts plunging in faster and deeper. I can feel my excitement build and my breathing becomes more ragged. His ragged breathing lets me know he's close to the edge too so I start rubbing him faster. Just as I'm about to moan his name again a voice startles me and we both whip our heads to the intruder.

"Hermione?"


	4. Chapter 4

I have never been so embarrassed in my whole entire life. Even when Malfoy and his friends made my teeth grow really big, even that wasn't as bad! I shouldn't of done it, what was I thinking? It's Malfoy for merlin's sake! We're supposed to hate each other, not doing the dirty deed. But ever since that night I can't stop imagining his soft lips brushing against mine in perfect harmony, his mouth on my breasts, his soft yet rough hands all over my body. Stop Hermione! You need to stop thinking about him I scold myself. Sighing I look up at the ceiling and think about the events the night before.

_Flashback_

_My eyes widen in shock as I stumble away from Malfoy and adjust my clothes. Malfoy's face is set in a scowl as he adjusts his clothes. I can feel my face heat up from embarrassment. _

"_What the hell Mione?" the intruder shouts making me flinch. "That's Malfoy! He's tormented you for years and now you're making out with him and letting him touch you?" His face screws up in disgust as he spits the words out._

" _I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I wasn't thinking!" I plead as tears start to fall from my eyes. I try to step towards Harry to show him how sorry I am but he steps away._

"_You don't know what happened?! I thought I knew you Hermione, clearly I don't." He says looking at me with disappointment in my eyes cutting my heart like a knife. _

"_Harry don't say that please! Your my best friend! I need you, please don't do this Harry!" I cry and grab his arm sobbing. He pulls away from me and looks at me in the eyes._

" _I need time to think, I think it's best you stay away from me for a while." Just as he's about to turn away and leave he turns his head back and speaks quietly "I won't tell Ron, but you have to." And with that he walks away leaving me sobbing. Finally Malfoy speaks up sounding bored._

"_Well as amusing as that was, id like to get back to doing what we were doing before Pothead showed up" He smirks advancing towards me but I take large steps backwards keeping my arm out making sure he can't come near me._

"_Stay away from me! How can you just stand there and not care?! I may have just lost my best friend because of you and you don't even say sorry or comfort me? I actually thought you cared Malfoy but clearly you don't." I speak my voice rising while I glare at him._

"_You know I care, I wouldn't of told you I did if I didn't! I just don't think his opinion matters that much! As long as we love each other why does anyone else matter?" he replies._

"_It matters to me! His opinion matters to me! That shouldn't of happened!"_

"_Fine if his opinion matters that much then maybe we should just forget it all happened! Forget we love each other." He spits at me._

"_That's not what I meant, I just need my friends Malfoy" I say my voice calming more pleading him to understand._

"_Either you want to be with me no matter what anyone thinks or you don't want to be with me. When you decide come find me." He replies as he storms out of the library. More tears fall and I know that sleep won't come easy tonight._

_End of flashback_

I haven't spoken to Harry or Malfoy today, they've been avoiding me like the plague. I know I need to decide what I want. But what if I want both? What if I want to be with Draco but want Harry and Ron to stay my friends and support me in my decision? But I know that will never happen, they all hate each other. Just like I'm supposed to hate the man I'm in love with.


End file.
